thekingoffightersallstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow
5☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#F3EE62" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Andy Bogard (KOF96) |Attack power +25% for yellow allies, critical damage +65% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |New Year Andy Bogard (KOFAS) |Attack power +25% for yellow allies, damage received -20% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Halloween Angel (KOFAS) |event Attack power +20%, critical rate +9% and critical damage +50% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Athena Asamiya (KOF94) |HP +25% for yellow allies, Skill's attack power +35% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Athena Asamiya (KOF97) |Critical rate +9% for yellow allies, Active skill damage +25% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Benimaru Nikaido (KOF99) |Attack power +25% for yellow allies, power gauge acquisition +20%, HP+20% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Mr Big (KOF96) |Damage received -30% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Brian Battler (KOF98) |Attack power +10% for Yellow allies, HP +30% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Pretty Chang Kohean (KOFAS) |Woman Fighters Attack power +60%, HP -10% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Charlotte Christine de Colde (Samurai Shodown 4) |Attack power +25% for yellow allies, damage received from purple ennemies -25% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Chin Gentsai (KOF99) |Attack power +20% for technology type, HP +10%. Damage down when guarding (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Chizuru Kagura (KOF96) |Attack Power +25% for all Yellow allies, damage received -20% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Hidden Wrath Chizuru (KOFAS) |Increases ATK of all Fighters by 20%. Increases Ultimate Move DMG of all Fighters by 25%. | |- !style="width:50px"| |Chris (KOF98) |Attack power +25% for yellow allies, Critical rate +11% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Sakura Festival Hinako (KOFAS) |Attack power +60% for technology type and defense -10% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Silent Night Kasumi (KOFAS) |Women Increases ATK by 60% when HP is 70% or more | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kazuya Mishima (Tekken 7) |Increases Tekken Fighters'ATK by 55% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kensou Sie (KOF94) |HP +50% for yellow allies | |- !style="width:50px"| |King (KOF97) |Attack power +50% for yellow allies (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Christmas Leona (KOFAS) |Attack power +10% for Technology Type, Defense +10%, Critical rate +50% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken 7) |Increases ATK by 45% for Yellow allies, Increases movement speed by 5% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Akogareno Swimwear Mai Shiranui (KOFAS) |Attack power +15% for all allies, Burn damage -15% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Maxima (KOF99) |When HP > 60%, attack +55% for yellow allies and when < 60%, critical rate +11% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |May Lee Jinju (KOF01) |Attack power +50% for yellow allies | |- !style="width:50px"| |Orochi Chris (KOF97) |Attack power for yellow allies +30%, HP +15%, critical rate +4% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Orochi Iori (KOF97) |Attack +60% and Defense -10% for Attack type fighter (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ramon (KOF00) |Critical rate +11% for yellow allies, critical damage +65% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Sougo Okita (Gintama) |Attack power +25% for Yellow allies and critical rate +11% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Takuma Sakazaki (KOF98) |of Fighting Team HP +25% and damage by Skill +35% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Terry Bogard (KOF96) |HP +25% for Attack Type and damage skill +35% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Terry Bogard (KOF03) |Attack power +45% for Yellow allies, increases DEF by 7% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ukyo Tachibana (Samurai Shodown 4) |Attack power +25% for yellow allies, HP +25% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Vice (KOF96) |HP and defense +20% for attack type (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Yashiro Nanakase (KOF98) |Active skill damage +60% and critical damage received -4% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Pretty Zero (Original) (KOFAS) |Increases Nest fighters's ATK by 40%, increases Power Charge Rate by 20% | |-| 4☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#F3EE62" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Athena Asamiya (KOF95) |Critical rate of active skills +30% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Benimaru Nikaido (KOF95) |Attack power +25% for yellow allies, normal attack damage +35% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Billy Kane (KOF95) |Defense +50% for yellow allies (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Choi Bounge (KOF96) |Normal attack damage +50% for yellow allies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Iori Yagami (KOF97) |HP +25% for attack type, critical damage +50% (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Joe Higashi (KOF96) |HP +15% for all allies and active skill cool time -0.5s (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kensou Sie (KOF95) |Damage +50% for all fighters's ultimate skill (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Kim Kaphwan (KOF98) |Critical rate +11% and critical damage +65% for yellow allies (6☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Softball Yuri (KOFAS) |Attack power +15% every 10 combo (max 3 times) (6☆) | |-| 3☆ = {|border="1" style="width:100%; text-align: center; font-size: small;" |- style="background:#F3EE62" |Thum |Eng Name |Leader Skill |Type |- !style="width:50px"| |Chin Gentsai (KOF95) |Critical rate of active skill +17% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Choi Bounge (KOF95) |Attack power +20% for attack type, defense +20% (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Heavy D (KOF94) |Increases Critical Rate of all Fighters by 17% | |- !style="width:50px"| |Lucky Glauber (KOF94) |Obtains 3% additional Power when attacking Purple elements | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ralf Jones (KOF95) |Critical rate +17% when attacking purple ennemies (5☆) | |- !style="width:50px"| |Ryo Sakazaki (KOF94) |Attack power and defense +25% for yellow allies (6☆) |